herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rinka Aoba
Rinka Aoba (青葉りんか Aoba Rinka) is a main character of Kiratto☆PriChan. She is a 2nd year student of Kirarigaoka Middle School and is also the manager and classmate of Emo Moegi and Mirai Momoyama She is a Cool type idol whose preferred brand is Secret Alice. Appearance Rinka is a young woman with slanted, tired emerald eyes that she wears oval half-glasses over. She has long indigo hair worn loose with a few strands curled on end. Her bangs are layered and uneven in length, with an off-center split that has one section braided behind the head and a smaller strand sticking out, while the opposite side has her bangs worn loose with a single curl sticking out near the bottom. Personality A calm and serious, but sweet and friendly young girl seen as the model student. She is quiet but she knows a lot about Pri☆Chan and is very supportive over her friends. If anyone mentions that she should perform in PriChan, she gets flustered and claims to suffer from stage fright. Relationships Yuzuru Aoba Her older brother. As kids, they were very close. They'd often pretend to have PriChan Casts and record each other, as if they had their own Pretty Channel to post on. When Yuzuru started to hang out with other kids, they eventually stopped doing this, which caused Rinka to cry due to the lift between them. Mirai Momoyama Her friend, classmate and teammate in Miracle☆Kiratts, who she serves as a manager to. Emo Moegi Her friend, classmate and teammate in Miracle☆Kiratts, who she serves as a manager to. Etymology Aoba (青葉) - Ao (青) means "blue", while ba (葉) means "leaf". Ao '''is a reference to her blue hair, similarly to the other characters' family names. '''Rinka (りんか) - Due to being written in Hiragana, there is no specific meaning of her name. Rin (凜) can mean "dignified" and 'ka '(和) can mean "calm" or "peaceful". It could also mean "lovely/beautiful forest" (林佳). Significant Coords *Monotone Frill Coord - Her casual outfit. *Pri☆Chan Uniform Blue Coord - Her casual coord in the Kiratto Pri☆Chan world. *Secret Alice Kiratto Coord - Her first Kiratto coord. *Pretty Robin Vivid Green Coord - Her coord in several visuals. *Miracle☆Kiratts Group Kiratto Coord - Her second Kiratto coord. *Pure Princess White Kiratto Coord - Her third Kiratto coord. *Miracle Idol Cool Coord - Her coord in Season 2 visuals. *Tender Blue Jewel Coord - Her first Jewel Coord. Trivia * She shares her surname with Yukari Aoba from the Rilu Rilu Fairilu series. * Her birthday is January 25, which is Make Day in Japan. * In the first episode she was shown reading a horror novel. * Rinka shares some similarities with Michiru Kouda from the Pripara series. ** Both are cool idols. ** Both wear glasses, and remove them while performing. ** Both are shy. ** Both need the protagonist's help to be an idol. ** Both made an idol debut in Episode 15 in their respective series. ** Both became a playable character in the arcade game in Vol. 3 of their respective series' collections. ** Both are soft-voiced Cool idols. ** Both of them had solo debuts before they joined their respective teams. ** Both are the third idol to join their respective trio units. ** Both have vaguely similar color schemes with their very first coord. ** Both of them are tritagonists. ** Both have braids in their hair, even though Michiru only has braids in PriPara. ** Their position on stage are the same when they are performing as their trio units. * She is the fifth main character overall in the Pretty series to wear glasses, the first being Kaname Amamiya, the second being Mirei Minami, the third being Ajimi Kiki and the fourth being Michiru Kouda. * She shares some similarities with Rina from Mermaid Melody. ** Both have personality mixed with seriousness and gag. ** Both have the same first name starting with "R" and ending with "a"(Rina/Rinka). ** Both often make harsh remarks. ** Both were the youngest of the main characters in contrast to their adult-like appearance (Season 1 only). ** Rina was the vague character of "cool impression", but Rinka is officially set to "cool attribute character". * She shares some similarities with Noel from Mermaid Melody. ** Both are kind and intelligent and have a shy character. ** Both have had a dark past, due to events involving family members. ** Just as Noel and Rina are close friends, Rinka and Sara are also close friends. ** Noel and Caren are twin sisters, but there is a difference that Rinka and Mel are totally strangers. ** Noel also had a scene wearing glasses very slightly. ** Noel is derived from the Latin word "Natallis (birth)", and Rinka is derived from the word "reincarnation". ** Their personal color and hair color are indigo color. * Her favorite food is apple pie. * Her blood type is O. * She is the first idol in the series who performed without her Pri☆Chan Uniform Coord in her debut live. ** She is also the first idol in the series who debuted not using a duet, as she used a solo. ** She is the first idol to debut without using Go! Go! I tried doing a PriChan Debut! as a Yattemita too. ** She is the first idol to debut with a coord from her preferred brand. * Her height is 153 cm. Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Magical Girls Category:Movie Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes